


Are you Jealous?

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “Wait a second. Are you jealous?”





	Are you Jealous?

Alex is sitting on the edge of the swimming pool, legs dangling in the cool water, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Behind him, Zach is typing something on his phone. Alex doesn't mind waiting: he's tired after PT and it's nice to be able to rest for a few minutes before he has to deal with showering and getting dressed.

It's late and they're the only ones left. The swimming pool is quiet. It's Zach who breaks the silence to ask: “Dude, why does Justin think Clay is giving you a ride to school tomorrow?”

“Because he is?”

“I thought _I_ was driving you to school.”

There's something in Zach's voice. Alex can't quite put his finger on it, but it's like Zach is annoyed.

“You gave me a ride this morning. And yesterday,” Alex explains. He turns around to look at Zach.

“Yeah, that's my point.” Zach puts his phone back in his gym bag. He crouches down next to Alex and helps him turn around and get his legs out of the pool, then wraps an arm around his waist to lift him into a standing position. “I mean, whatever. I just figured it was a thing by now, me giving you a ride to school. That's it.”

“Wait a second. Are you jealous?” Alex asks.

Their eyes meet. They're standing so close to each other that sharing a look becomes quite intimate. There's a challenge in Alex's eyes and Zach lowers his.

“I'm not,” Zach says defensively. “Forget about it.”

Alex leans onto him as they make their way to the locker room.

He hates having to ask his friends for car rides. He misses the freedom of getting into his car and just driving. He misses that independence. Most of all, he misses not feeling like a pathetic loser who doesn't have any other choice but constantly bothering his friends for a ride somewhere.

But Zach seemed to be looking forward to it. He looked disappointed that Clay is taking Alex to school tomorrow. And he definitely sounded jealous, no matter how quick he was to deny it.

“I could always call Clay and tell him he doesn't need to pick me up,” Alex suggests. He looks up at Zach to gauge his reaction. Zach's lips curve into a smile that is gone so quickly it would have been easy to miss it, but Alex was looking for it.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Zach says, trying to sound casual. He must decide he was a bit too dismissive of the idea, maybe he even fears that Alex will not call Clay after all, so he quickly adds: “I mean, the car ride to school is kind of _our_ thing, isn't it?”

Alex smiles, and it’s almost flirtatious.

“Our thing?”

“All I'm trying to say is that I like talking to you in the morning.”

“Really? You don't mind?” Alex tries not to sound insecure but he's fairly certain he failed.

“Not at all,” Zach promises. “I told you, I like it.”

“Are you gonna let me drive?”

“Don't push it, Alex.”

This time Alex's smile is amused. He never really expected Zach to say yes but he had to at least try. “I like it, too, by the way,” he says. “The car ride in the morning, I mean. I like it too.”


End file.
